Getting over her
by fanficreader1312
Summary: Lilly wants to leave for the whole summer to get over her crush on Miley, but what if Miley didn't want her to go? liley


A/N: liley oneshot, kinda random, but I had to write it or it will be in my head all day…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rated: T

Lilly's P.O.V.

_I have to do this, I have to go to that creative writing course in Canada, it's the only way I can possibly get over her, over Miley. I know, I know, we haven't even dated but in my mind it's like we have. I mean I have the biggest crush on her and she keeps getting my hopes up with every smile, every glance, every hug…we call it friendship but I think it's obvious that it's something more and I know that deep down she knows it but she doesn't want to admit it._

So I took a deep breath and I knocked to the Stewart's door, I have to give Miley the news and I knew she won't take it too well. Robbie Ray opened the door.

"Hi Lilly, Miley's in her room." He greeted me. I walked upstairs and I arrived in Miley's room. I opened the door slowly and I looked inside. The most gorgeous girl in the world was seated on her bed, stydying, she was really focused on the book and she didn't notice my presence. I took some seconds to stare at her, everything about her was perfect, I really wanted to reach her and pour my heart out, but I knew it was useless, she was in love with the jerk Jake Ryan and I couldn't do anything about that.

"Hey" she called, she finally had turned her head from the book and she noticed me. I unconsciously smiled, that happens everytime she talks to me and I couldn't help it, it was one more reason why I had to leave.

"Hey" I greeted back walking near the bed.

"You seem thoughtfull, something's up?" she asked softly placing her hand on mine. Goosegumps run in my arm feeling her hand and I looked at her. I looked in her eyes and I knew that those blue orbs could take all my will power and throw it away but I couldn't let them do that, so I started to speak.

"Miles, there's something important I have to tell you." I started, usually I'm the type that goes straight to the point but this time, well actually everytime she's involved, I couldn't do that.

"What?" she asked concerned taking my other hand in her. I have to use all my strength to not shiver for that touch.

"I…I will go to a creative writer course." I whispered.

"That's amazing Lils" she exclaimed hugging me. I hugged back and I felt that soft body in my arms, it was heaven and I didn't want it to stop, but she pulled away.

"But you don't seem so happy…" she stated, noticing the fact that I wasn't as excited as she was.

"Because…the course is in Canada" I blurted out "And it will last the whole summer" I mumbled. I knew that she won't these news so well. She stared at me, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What?" she asked, I could see the tears forming in her eyes and they hurt, so much that I can't desrcribe it, I have never thought that I could be hurt so much from seeing someone else's pain, but it was for the best and I had to be strong in this.

"Miley…it's…" I started but she cut me off.

"No, you can't go, I need you here! I can't stay here while you're away." _Ok, Miley, if you want to break my heart even more go ahead…_I thought and I felt tears in my eyes too, while hers were rolling down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her trying to confort her. She leaned into my embrace and I could feel our hearts beat one against the other. _That's how it should be _I thought looking at her in my arms. She thighened the grip on my shoulders.

"I don't want you to go" she exclaimed, her head buried in the crook of my neck.

" Don't worry Miles, it will be only two months and you have other friends here….and you have Jake" I said his name in disgust. She lifted he head and looked at me.

"But…" she sighed loudly and she didn't finish her sentence. I rubbed her back to sooth her. She started again to cry and she hid her head again in my chest. She continued like that for fifteen minutes when finally she decided to laid down. I felt a little akward, after all I was the one that caused that pain to her and I was also the one to confort her, plus I really didn't want to do all that, so my position wasn't the best one you could be in.

"Maybe it's better if I go now" I said, immediately she looked at me.

"No, you are going to leave me, so now I want you here" she grabbed my wrist and she made me laid down next to her, so I could hug her. After some time I thought she fell asleep because she stopped sobbing and I started thinking.

Ok, she doesn't want me to go and that's good, but it's not like she doesn't want it for the same reason I want she doesn't. That's confusing, she doesn't love me the way I love her…but maybe, all that reminds me to an episode of Dawson's Creek. You know, the one in which Pacey paints the wall for Joey and he writes "Ask me to stay". This situation is really like that one, only she actually asked me to stay, but why? I mean it's because she loves me…no way, she only wants her best friend with her and that's understandable. But still I have to ask her, just to know.

I felt her turning so that her face was in front of me. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey" I said softly

"Hey there" she replied smiling, but her eyes were still puffy and red for the tears.

"Miles can I ask you a question?" I asked, she simply nodded. "Why don't you want me to go?" I whispered, she lifted her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Just answer the question" I stated with a will power that I didn't know I had.

"You're my best friend." She explained. I knew the answer, but there was something that didn't let me give up.

"But you didn't stop Jake from leaving for Antartica and you…" I have planned a really cool speech in my mind but then I stopped, I couldn't finish, I didn't want to ruin my friendship and I couldn't stand the idea of Miley hating me and not talking to me ever again, even if maybe that would be the best solution for my broken heart.

"And I loved him" she concluded, it was like she read my mind. I nodded, I wasn't able to speak, that was it, finally I managed to make her think about that, about our relationship and her relationship with her boyfriend, I wanted her to compare these two. She seemed in deep thoughts for some seconds and I could feel my heart pound against my chest. I couldn't wait more or my heart would have broken more than it already had.

"So?" I asked trying to have an answer.

"So I can be without him but I can't be without you" she stated. Those words were music to me. I smiled at her. And then she did the only thing I have never think she could do, she leaned forward and our lips met. Her lips were so soft, and I think I slided a little on her lipgloss, luckily she didn't noticed and after few moments she broke the kiss. I opened my eyes and only in that moment I noticed that I have closed them. I saw her face, her eyes still shut and her lips curled in a perfect smile. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I can't be without you… because I think I'm in love with you" she said, I didn't understand if she was talking to me or to herself, because she seemed surprised by her own words, actually she seemed shocked by her words, so I smiled at her to try to make her understand that there wasn't anything wrog with what she had just said.

"I think I'm in love with you too" I whispered and I felt her muscle relax while she smiled back at me. That was my turn to lean in and kiss her, our lips started to move together and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss but she pulled away.

"What?" I growled in frustration.

"You're still leaving for the whole summer" she explained, pouting a little.

"No, if I have a reason to stay" I said, actually I wanted to go, but if Miley didn't want me to go and she wanted to be my girlfriend I could have done anything she asked me. She smiled.

"And you think you have one now?" she flirted.

"Yeah, a pretty gorgeous one:" I flirted back, then I leaned for a kiss, bur she started talking again.

"But maybe it's too selfish asking you to stay only for me." She stated.

"I would do anything for you" I replied, I have never meant a single thing in my life more than that one.

"Thanks Lils" she said blushing "But I can't let you loose that opportunity!" she added.

"I think I can find another course that is closer to Malibu." I stated, I knew that there were some courses not far from our city, but I didn't choose them because I wanted some time without Miley, having her around all the time was driving me crazy. She smiled happy for what I said, but then she arched an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, if there were courses here why did you want to go that far?" she asked curiously, I immediately blushed, actually I hoped she didn't noticed that, but in that moment I had to answer.

"Because…becauseIwantedtogetoveryou,youweredrivingmecrazy" I admitted so fast that I thought that she didn't understand. She looked at me smiling and gave me another hug.

"But now you don't have to get over me, I'm yours forever." She stated.

"And I'm yours forever" I added, and I kissed her passionately.

I don't need to get over her anymore, she's with me and she will forever… 

A/N: I know, the ending kinda sucks and it's really really cheesy but I didn't know how to end it…anyway hope you liked it, don't forget to review!!!


End file.
